


Last Seen 5 Years Ago

by Ilikemesomuch



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikemesomuch/pseuds/Ilikemesomuch
Summary: A little story I thought of. Hope you enjoy! :)





	Last Seen 5 Years Ago

Chapter 1

The Beginning.

My first day of uni, that's where it all started. Friendship, love, lies, and guilt.

I walked out of my tiny apartment, walked a block to reach my university. I was so excited, so ready, so eager to make friends, maybe even get into a serious relationship. I used to be so happy.

First thing I see as I entered my university were three adults, they looked my age, 20. I smiled and approached them. "Hi" I said, giving the three of them a big smile. They smiled and introduced themselves. "Hi, I'm Alexander. You can call me AJ for short." A tall British brown haired man with a sharp jawline and a stubble beard. Very stylish was my first impression of him. "I'm Amanda." A slightly short blonde girl wearing a casual outfit. "And I'm Ray" A tan, surfer boy. I finally introduced myself, "I'm Sam, I live here in London just a block away." Us four decided to be a close group of friends to the end of our uni years.

This did happen, a long with many unexpected events. I'm getting ahead of myself now. Before I continue I'll give some information about each member including me.

AJ. Male, lived in London all his life. Likes tennis, anime, and listens to a lot of lofi.

Amanda. Female, roommates with AJ, from US. Likes anime, b-ball, and loves creating art works.

Ray. Male, lives alone, from US. Likes the same things Amanda does.

And Me, Sam. Female, lives alone, from UK. Likes anime, not many sports, very introverted.


End file.
